Arachnophobia
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Olive, Rex, and Jon learn something...interesting about Celeste. One-shot, set around my AU. Slight Rex/OC


**Just a little one-shot that popped into my head.**

OoOoOo

It was ridiculous really. She was one of the most powerful people on this Earth. She could go toe to toe with Superman and walk away with her tiara shining brighter than ever. She was the sole heir to Tartarus, a descendant of Hades himself. She caught the attention of everyone she met by just walking into a room. She shouldn't be afraid of anything, especially something as trivial as this.

But when Wonder Woman AKA Celeste Wayne spotted a spider descending on its web out of the corner of her eye, she let out an ear piercing shriek as she leaped back about three feet. This, of course, caused Warhawk (Rex Stewart), Superman (Jonathan Kent), and Black Arrow (Olive Queen) to rush into the room, ready to attack the possible intruder.

"Celeste, what's wrong?" asked Olive, grabbing her bow and notching an arrow.

"What happened?" inquired Jon.

"Where's the intruder?" demanded Rex, his metal talons ready.

Celeste, her face pale, shakily pointed a finger across the room. "Sp-Sp," she stuttered. "Spider!" With that, she jumped up and promptly hid behind Rex, gripping his shoulders.

Olive raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

Celeste ignored her. "Kill it, kill it, kill it!" she ordered. Her friends shared a look with each other, then turned their attention back to her. It was strange to see her so, what was the word, emotional? Fearful? Celeste was usually the calm one of them. She was the rational one, the one with the most control of her emotions. To see her freaking out over a spider was somewhere in between funny and concerning.

Jon placed a hand to her forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked.

Celeste shoved his hand away. "No, I'm not sick!" she shouted at him. "Just kill the goddamn spider!"

Olive looked around and finally saw the spider she was so scared of. When she got closer to it, she erupted in giggles. "Celeste, this is what you're afraid of?" She picked it up and held it towards her friend. "It's so small! And it's adorable!"

Celeste's nostrils flared in fear as she attempted to make a beeline for the door. She was promptly stopped by Rex who looped an arm around her waist. "Rex John Stewart, if you don't let me go I will put your head through this wall!" she threatened.

Rex shook his head in exasperation, holding her tight. "Princess, you can face mutant cheetahs, Gotham psychos, and immortal gods on a regular basis, but you lose it over a tiny spider?" he asked incredulously. "If Olive did this, I wouldn't be surprised, but you? Where is the regal Amazon Princess or the cool and calm CEO of Wayne Tech?"

"Hey!" protested Olive. "I take offense to that!"

"They're not home right now, but I'll leave a message after you kill that fucking spider!" Celeste shouted. "Or at least let me go!"

"Language," Jon chided her.

Celeste glared at him. "Jonathan Samuel Kent, I am a grown ass woman and I will talk however the hell I want!"

Olive rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I would leave her alone, guys," she advised. "When she starts using full names, she means business."

Jon held his hand out. "Olive, can I see the spider?" he asked.

Olive handed him the offending creature. "Sure."

Jon took it and held it towards Celeste. "What do you find scary about this?" he asked.

Celeste instinctively clutched Rex closer to her. "Ew, ew, ew!" she shrieked. "Get it away from me, get it away from me!" In her haste, she ended up causing both herself and Rex tumble to the floor, she on top of him. She blushed, which was very unlike her. She figured that her fear might be affecting her other emotions as well. "S-Sorry, Rex." She began to pull herself up. Olive tilted her head to the side, a gesture that she and Jon should leave, not that Celeste noticed. They walked away, taking the spider with them.

Her blush deepened when Rex placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. "Don't be sorry, Princess," he said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He liked when she was riled up like this (and that adorable blush on her face made her already perfect face that much more attractive). "Why are you scared of spiders?"

Celeste calmed herself down, realizing that the spider was far away from her. "I have arachnophobia because..." she trailed off, then shrugged. "I actually don't know why. They're just so creepy with all those legs and their bodies are are abnormally disproportionate." She shuddered. "They're just so creepy and crawly and...ugh! Snakes, I can deal with. Rodents? Sure. But _not_ spiders!" She sighed, somewhat embarrassed that her friends had seen her so weak and uncontrolled. "Look, just forget the whole-mph!"

She was silenced by his lips on hers.

It was nothing too special. Just an innocent peck that lasted no more than three seconds, nothing super heated or crazy. But a kiss was still a kiss. Celeste's blush returned with a vengeance as they both pulled away and she quickly got off him and stood up. "Rex," she began calmly. "I will give you a five minute head start. You'd better use it."

Rex pulled himself up as well. "I'll probably need it," he speculated. "You are very fast." He smirked at her. "But first..." He pressed his lips to her cheek before running out of the room.

Celeste froze as she stared after him, her blush deepening by the minute. She finally snapped out of it, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're dead, Stewart," she seethed before taking off after him.

OoOoOo

Olive and Jon watched as Rex ran out of the room, Celeste close behind him. "So, when do you think we're gonna become godparents?" asked the blond, turning to her friend.

Jon shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I hope it's soon, though. We're not getting any younger here."

"You two, shut up!" hissed Celeste from the other room.

Olive giggled. "They're crazy about each other," she said happily. "He's the only one who can get her so flustered without even trying."

"And she's the only one who can get under his skin and make him drop the tough guy act," added Jon.

Olive sighed in exasperation. "Ugh!" she groaned. "Why can't they just hook up already?"

"OLIVE!"

OoOoOo

 **Please forgive me. Oh, and if you can't tell, I have** **arachnophobia as well. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
